Aang's 16th Birthday
by kataang-is-my-passion
Summary: Aang's 16th birhtday, he's of marrying age but how will he ask Katara? Their life story from my head to the keyboard to  here.  summary sucks but read it .it makes me happy .
1. Today is the day

Aang's 16th Birthday

When Aang opened his eyes that morning, he sprang out of bed and whipsered "Today is the day" Just like the morning of his first earthbending lessons with Toph. But today, he the Avatar was of marrying age. Yet Aang knew exactly who he wanted to be betrothed to Katara and be with her the rest of his life.

He looked over to the nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out his betrorhal necklace he had made for Katara out of a silver medallion, it had the insignia of the air nomads and the water tribes entertwined together, on the other side it was engraved love and friendship. "Today is the day" as he said muffling throught his robes. He still wore the robes like he had defeated Ozai, to pieces of orange and yellow cloth wrapped arounnd one shoulder revealing the other. He was still the same Aang but a little more muscular and a few inches taller than Katara. He placed the necklace inside his pocket just incase the perfect moment arrived. He opened the door and surprisingly saw nobody in the hallway so he ventured into the living room. Just as he heard a group of screams shouting "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY AANG!" the group rushed towards him but Aang just simply jumped into the air and landed himself onto the couch. Everybody crashed into each other while Mai was still sitting on the oppostie couch, picking at her nails.

"I can't believe you guys didn't see that coming" she said in her usual gloomy tone.

Katara got up from the dogpile and whispered into Aang's ear " Happy birthday Aang, Love You" She kissed him gently on the forehead, they had been going out for three years and her kisses still sent Chills up Aang's spine.

The all had morning tea, they talked and laughed just a few hours later Mai, Katara, and Suki went to the market, Toph on the other hand went to the sparring circle a few blocks aways to go chuck rocks at local earthbenders. Aang knew he was going to tell Sokka about the proposal.  
When they took a trip to the southeren water tribe he had already recieved Hakoda's blessing. Sokka and Suki were married and Mai and Zuko were too. _So They might know a thing or two about girls _thought Aang putting on a smirk on his face.

"Sokka! Zuko! You Guys down here?" Aang screamed as they came rushing downstairs to get ready for battle just in case Aang was being ambushed they saw nobody around so the calmed. After Aang had told them about the proposal, the clueless guys were gaping and finished with a "WHAT?" in unison.  
But Sokka shook it off and began to speak "Well nothing cheesy or mushy airhead" Sokka started rolling his eyes "But it has to be spectacular and grand" Zuko finished.

"When i proposed to Suki, I went all the way to Aunt Wu's Village and found some panda lillies because there are none in Kyoshi and tied the lillies together with the necklace and gave them to Suki" Sokka said as he tralied off onto a story about meat.

"When I proposed to Mai I put the _ (whatever you propose w/ in the fire nation) inside her drink and when she drank it all i popped the question" Zuko said as he was moving towards the couch. "

"Zuko! just let me have my party at your uncle's tea shop!" Aang bumped into Katara as he ran to the flower shop, "Oh! Katara!" He panicked. He just said to go back home and meet up at Iroh's shope at sunset, and to also wear the dress they shared their first kiss at iroh's shop. Puzzeled Katara agreed, Aang kissed her on the cheek and told her he was just going to see the earth king to talk about something..._good thing Katara bought it, luckily Toph wasn't there _he thought.

He ran into the flower shop and said " do you guys have any panda lillies here? because tonight i need 1 dozen please." Aang said tryin tp catch his breath, because he was the avatar he was not charged but he gave the man a tip and thanked him. That night he just told everybody that he wanted to replicate the night the week after ozai's fall. everybody was shocked he didn't have a huge party but went along with it. The gaang began to eat drink and play a heated game of Pai Sho. Sokka was scarfing down moon cakes while he began to paint... AGAIN.

"Oh spirits! Sokka's painting **AGAIN**!" yelled Toph with a ring in her tone when she said again.

"Sokka, let me see..." Katara said with a worried and annoyed tone, when she saw the painting again and began to speak** "YOU GAVE ME MOMO'S EARS AGAIN!" **she was fuming as Zuko was walking over to give Sokka a cup of tea.

**"WELL AT LEAST YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A PORCUPINE... AGAIN!" **Zuko screamed as he almost spilled the teapot. As everything went on Toph finally came to the conclusion of the conversation

"WELL... I think you all look great! **AGAIN!" **As everybody began to laugh as Sokka screamed.

There was Aang's cue to walk out. He stood up and went onto the balcony petting Appa's nose before standing to watch the sun set and turn into night. _This is it... _he took a deep breath. Aang heard Katara's light footsteps and began to get nervous. But they both had an awkward silence before the turned and hugged,_ now i remember why i loved this day _they both thought. After the hug they stared into a blur of orange, pink, and red... it was begining to get purple. The began to lean in and kiss,_ just like in The Cave of Two Lovers_ thought Aang as their lips met after what seemed an eternity they broke apart. Aang had dreaded this moment and was still happy at the same time...

He got down on one knee,_ Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ Thought Katara with pure joy.

"Katara I love you..." Aang began as there was a quiver in is voice

"Aang I love you too..."Katara said as she began to tear up.

"As I was saying..." Aang said playfully as a bouquet of Panda Lillies were dropped from the sky from Momo as he perched himself onto the roof. "Katara will you marry me?" He said. Everybody was watching from the inside.

aang's confidence began to turn into pure terror awaiting Katara's answer. He began to shake as he put his head down. Katara jumped into his arm's and kissed him passionately, she began to speak as she began to cry "a..aang... of...cour...course..i..will" holding his face in her hands as they stood up Aang said

"I believe that these are yours!" He handed her the bouquet.

Katara took off her mother's necklace as she replaced it with Aang's... she felt the smooth cool surface and began to cry again... she tied her mother's necklace onto her wrist.

They were finally together forever...


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

hey guys... i was writing the other day and i was thinkin about adding here but it's 3 years into their marrige and i thought it would be very confusing... please review and telll me if i should or not, i'm still trying to think about writing about the actual wedding but it's hard to think my week is very busy but i'll try to write when i can

Thanks for help and support ~Kataang-is-my-passion~


	3. A Perfect Diaster

Hey everyone! sorry it almost took 2 months but u know itz not about me itz about the story! i'll be posting the other half Saturaday or sunday

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, if i did i would make myself the Avatar and wipe out people i dont like XP

**BOLD** = thinking

* * *

Aang and Katara woke the next morning staring into each other's loving eyes.

"Today is the day," Katara said with a small giggle. "Yeah Katara ..." Aang said still half asleep.  
Even though this was their wedding day they were still really busy getting ready instead of spending time together. "Aang?" Katara questioned yelling up the stairs.  
"Yeah?" Aang was yelling "I'm going to Suki's house to get ready, I'll meet you at the ceremony okay?" She responded "Kay! Love you!" He managed to yell while putting on his air nomad robes.

As Katara headed out to Suki's, she watched the children play, the South Pole now was very peaceful and serene. As if time was flying by she got to Suki's with the door unlocked.

"Suki? You in here?" Katara shouted as she set down her things.

"Hello! Im in here!"Suki yelled from inside her room "Come on in!"

"can you help me get ready?" Katara said in an uneasy tone. She could tell Suki was having trouble with her hair, so Katara stepped in and fixed it.

"Thanks! Yeah I'll help you get ready, just got put on your dress and I'll do your hair." Suki said as she smiled.

Katara soon emerged from the bathroom in a stunning white dress with a dark blue Water Tribe garb over it similar to Princess Yue's clothing. Suki shed a small tear.  
After an awkward silence Katara said," Where's Sokka?"

"oh? Sokka? He went to a war meeting but he'll leave for the wedding as soon as it's over." Suki explained while Katara sat still "so? are you ready to marry the Avatar?"

The unusual question made Katara ponder "I mean of course! But after the wedding we're staying here for 2 months and going out to settle in Ba Sing Se. So when are you going back to Kyoshi Island?"

"In the next month, but we'll come to visit" Suki said as she put on the last detail.

"Wow! Suki! This is great!" Katara exclaimed as she pointed and gestured. As they gathered their things and walked out the door they saw one unexpecting person.

"HELLO PEASANTS!" the mysterious shadow cackled. Katara felt sudden jabs and fell to the floor, she saw that it wasn't Ty Lee who jabbed her but a Dai Lee Agent! They were carried onto an airship.  
How could this not be spotted? Katara thought as they were taking off. Unusually, the mysterious figure turned out to be Azula, she stayed. But why? Suki and Katara lay there thinking of their escape.

Before the wedding Aang paced around Sokka very tensly.

"AANG! GET A GRIP! DO YOU THINK I LIKE BE CIRCLED FOR 1O MINUTES!" Sokka screamed as Aang stopped. "Now relax!" Sokka exclaimed.

"sorry Sokka I'm just nervous. Katara and Suki should've been here by now..." Aang was saying but Sokka wasn't getting the picture.

Sokka starred out the window to see 2 female figures going toward the door both their faces covered in veils.

"There they are! now get the the altar airhead! You're getting married! GO!" Sokka said pushing Aang towards the altar.

Aang stood at the altar holding his beloved hands. As the ceremony wore on Aang finally got to say the words that everybody wanted to hear. He spoke "I...I..." he uncovered the veil to see not his beloved but Joo Di! "I DO NOT!"  
Aang yelled as he stepped off the altar. "WHERE IS KATARA! WHERE!" He shouted.

"Avatar, I am loyal to the Dai Li and Princess Azula!" she stated with a cackle. The other woman who was Suki was covered by a veil grabbed Zuko and Mai's son, Lu Ten as she took off her veil and put a fire dagger to his neck.

"Not one step close Zu-Zu, Avatar or anybody else! Or Zu-Zu's precious Lu Ten dies!" she exclaimed. "Everyone out!" She commanded as everybody evacuated.

Aang was the only person inside. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! DON'T MAKE ME USE THE AVATAR STATE!" He shouted.

"Uncle Aang! Please Help me!" The little 5 year old shouted terrified "Lu Ten, it's going to be okay,"Aang said reassuringly and turned to Azula who was holding Zuko's dear son "Put him down." She did what she was told.

**Yes! She's losing her grip...** Aang thought Lu Ten ran away to his father. Aang waited until Lu Ten was gone he had seen the Avatar State before and didn't enjoy the scene even though he was 3 when he saw this it stuck in his mind like glue.

"tell me where she is!" Aang shouted but no answer coming from the opposite direction. Instead Aang glowed his eyes and rose them about 20 feet into the air.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" All Aang and his past lives shouted, no answer once again from the Princess... He struck a bolt of lightning toward her way but it barley skimmed over her shoulder. Aang had taken her bending away about 2 years ago she was completely frightened and finally spoke.

"They're at.." Azula was completely shocked he could conduct lightning and stuttered with every word, "L...Lake... Lao Gi.." Aang satisfied lowered her to the ground and froze her in that place. As Joo Di ran in shear terror Aang air-scooteredand beat her to the exit.

"You're not going anywhere either." Aang said confidently and froze her to the floor also.

Aang stomped outside and climbed onto Appa and and when he reached Appa's head he saw the whole gang there waiting.  
"Geez Aang so tense" Sokka said non chalantly "where to?" "Lake Lao Gi" Aang said the whole trip to Ba Sing Se he said merely nothing.


	4. The Perfect Diaster part 2

Well! here you go! I'm going to be typing up my anniversery story and it should be up next saturday! i'm going to be busy in the next 2 weeks with school and birthdays. But I'll have time for my fanfiction family! Thanks for all the support, when i have a bad day at school and I come home to see all my reviews, hits, and visitors. It just makes my day :D thanks for all of you 153 vistors and my 251 hits, that really made my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, if i did I'd make it 5 seasons instead of 3.

* * *

While still on Appa the were heading toward Lake Lao for their last day of flying.

"I can't believe Azula would have the nerve to break out of jail and kidnap Katara and Suki." stated Zuko who finally broke their silence, the whole trip Aang sat on Appa's head steering.  
Aang couldn't beleive either that she broke out with no bending and still be able to get to the South Pole and kidnap them. He scrunched up his fist in pure rage and anger. **Calm down Aang come on man! Pop centers!** He thought.  
He decided to meditate to calm himself. He breathing deeply and opened his eyes.

"We have about an hour left," Aang began," We're almost there." He looked toward the setting sun. "Please Katara hold on" he whispered as he drifted off into his deep sleep.

In the underground lake, Katara and Suki sit awaiting their saviors, Suki and Katara's chi were both blocked by some nurse earlier the sit against the window motionless.  
"Suki," Katara began voice shaky "what are we going to do? Aang is only a few days away! and our chi is blocked and there are guards everywhere..." she was chattering like a wild hog monkey now and Suki was going to explode.

"KATARA!" She shouted "Everything's going to be alright! Aang will come we'll get out!" she was right, when would Aang ever let then down?

"alright!" exclaimed Sokka "We made it to Lake Lao Gi!"

Aang gathered up the search party, he found the door.. he picked up a few tricks from Toph before she left.

"Alright! We're going to find Katara and Suki whatever it takes!" He exclaimed

"we'll find them! I know we will! Okay, Hakoda,sokka, Mai go take down that airship, Zuko come with me. Everybody meet in the airship I'll be taking Appa back when ever your ready and have everybody go ahead and leave. Understood? Move out!"

The all scrambled into their designated areas. As Zuko and Aang stepped inside the under headquarters, they saw it was smaller than before, but with many caves.

"monkey feathers!" aang whispered "they might be in an of these caves!"

"Then we should split up?" Zuko asked questioningly, Aang nodded "Go do whatever, if you can't find them go back to the airship."

They ran Zuko went right where there were more doors, and Aang went left with more caves.

Immediatly Aang yelled names"KATARA SUKI!" no sign, he sighed.** I hope we find them **he thought.

* * *

Suki sat starring at the ceiling doing nothing while Katara was still having a panic attack.

Suddenly Suki heard the faint sound of Aang's voice, she shot up.

"Suki, what's wrong?" Katara said with a sniffle. Katara had been crying for about half an hour.

"I thought I heard Aang's voice," Suki whispered to not let guards hear near by.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed "Aang!"

* * *

Aang heard their voices "Where are you?" He looked around him, there were walls all around the sound bounced off and he knew that they could be anywhere.

"I can't just follow the sound of their voices, Think Airhead think!" He whispered and sat down in the shadows.

As Zuko roamed the halls he heard a bunch of racket towards the airship, he ran outside. what is going on? he thought. He ran inside to see Sokka and everybody else running away from fireballs.

"ZUKO! YOU'RE HERE! HELP!" Sokka screamed as he hid behind an open door for cover. Zuko merely took them all down in 5 minutes.

"now anybody else wanna fight?" Zuko asked as he saw 10 more firebenders coming, they all shook their heads feriously.

They whole gang past and ran to the control room to see it already demolished. They all looked around too see everything smashed but still operational and all the firbenders on the floor.  
They heard a sudden crack everybody whirled around to see someone in metal armor. The strange figure took off her mask.

"TOPH?" the all screamed as they were gaping.

"I heard Twinkle-Toes and Sugar Queen didn't tie the knot yet, so i thought you guys might be in some trouble. I was actually on my way to the south pole. but i wanted to make a pitstop to the lake." Toph filled in as they were just sitting. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Fussy Britches?"

"We don't know, Aang is still trying to look for Suki and Katara." explained Sokka "I just hope he finds her"

* * *

Aang was pondering and pondering until he relized what happened at the swamp ages ago. _Huu said," Just like all these trees in this swamp, everything is connected."_

"That's it!" aang whispered "everything is connected."

He sat and concentrated on Katara, he suddenly saw a flash of yellow light as it traveled to a small room. He saw Katara and Suki sleeping.

"Okay! I'm coming!" He exclaimed as he walked the the maze that just replayyed in his mind, after what seemed like hours Aang finally made it to a small door. He earthbended the door open and he walked cautiously in case of booby traps.

"Katara?" Aang said in an uneasy tone

"Aang? Aang?" Katara yelled "is that you?"

"AANG!" Suki shouted

He began slashing at the bars with water, even thought he was still trying to learn from Toph, he had not mastered metal bending, he couldn't really feel the fine dirt grains inside the bars. He finally slashed throught the last one and the 2 lovers hugged each other in a tight embrace.

"Aang..."Katara whispered as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Come on we gotta get outa here!" Suki yelled as several Dai Li agents were coming towards them.

Aang just lifted his hand and 8 earth pillars stuck them to the ceiling.

"let's go!" Suki shouted as she was heading toward the exit. When they came outside they saw everybody waiting near Appa.

"TOPH?" they three shouted.

"yeah that's what we said too." informed Sokka as he was sitting with everybody else.

"Enough chatter, Snoozles we gotta get out of here!" exclaimed Toph as she was fighting 4 Dai Li agents as the gang ran onto the airship.

"me and Katara will take Appa! Everybody else on the airship!" yelled Aang as he grabbed Katara's hand and ran onto Appa.

* * *

As the flying wore on back to the South Pole everybody on the airship ate dinner and talked while Aang and Katara ate bread and enjoyed each other's company.

"So what do you say airhead?" Asked Katara as she finally broke their silence. Aang confused asked,"what?"

"I say I do, and you?" she explained as she looked up at Aang

"oh! I do." Aang said feeling very stupid.

"I can't beleive it! I am now the avatar's wife!" Katara exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air. She hugged him and brought him into a passionate kiss, they broke apart after several minutes.

"This isn't exactly how I planned out wedding day, but I know a great name to remember this by." said Katara drawing circles on his hand.

"That name is exactly?" questioned Aang.

"The perfect diaster." she stated as she and Aang thought about the name.

"That's great! I mean this isn't exactly how i planned it either, but it's going to be a great story to tell some day right?" asked Aang

"Yep... I love you" Katara whispered as she stiffled a yawn. **Oh spirits I forgot that she's been in that cell all day and she's probably tired!** Aang thought as he saw Katara fall asleep in his arms. He lay her down and put a blaket on top of her.

He sat watching her,"So peaceful... goodnight my love" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Aang..." she mumbled as she turned over "I love you."

"Same here," said Aang slipped into the blankets as the both fell into a deep sleep thinking about each other.


End file.
